


Movement 1: "Yeah."

by InsaneMouse (orphan_account)



Series: Fiction Drabbles I Write During English Class [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: No Relationship, Other, Post-Sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/InsaneMouse





	Movement 1: "Yeah."

"Hey, Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever wondered what death felt like?"

"Sounds very existential of you, Egbert."

"Yeah, but I mean..."

"We're immortal, John. What does it matter?"

"Exactly. We'll never know unless..."

"Now if you're talking about suicide, you know that won't work, remember."

"Yeah, I know, but you know what I mean."

"Do I, now?"

"I dunno."

"Why were you wondering?"

"Because we're immortal. You said it yourself."

"Just because so doesn't mean we can't die."

"Yeah."

"How did Jake and Dirk die?"

"Wouldn't you know how your own brother died?"

"It's been a long time, John. Decades. Maybe even a century. I wouldn't know, I haven't been keeping track."

"Yeah, fair point."

"What day is it?"

"Fuck if I know. Dave?"

"What."

"I want to die."

"You think I don't? The amount of times we've all tried to cheat the game into thinking we're finally dead is too many to count."

"So how did you brother do it?"

"I dunno."

"Are we just gonna carry on like this?"

"Yeah. Maybe. I dunno."

"How many other Daves are there?"

"I'm the only one. The others got lucky and died. Some even lived full lives with a family instead of getting killed off during the game."

"Why aren't you one of them? You survived the game."

"So did you. We're the only versions of ourselves that reached god tier, and we beat the game, John, that's why."

"It doesn't make sense."

"Yeah. I know."

"Dave."

"John."

"Dave?"

"What."

"What if we bled to death?"

"We're  _gods,_ Egbert. We have no need for sustenance. Stop trying, dude, we're here till the end of time."

"Did you tell yourself that?"

"Yeah."


End file.
